Image sensors used in image capture devices generally generate charge in proportion to light intensity received at the image sensor from a scene viewed by the image sensor. Low ambient light scenes require an image sensor to have components with low noise and low capacitance in order to provide high sensitivity. Alternatively, a bright ambient light scene requires an image sensor to have components with higher capacitance in order to store the generated charge. These competing capacitance requirements have led to the development of image capture devices typically being optimized for either a bright ambient light scene or a low ambient light scene.